fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 1
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Page: (01) - 02 - 03 Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader Team List ☀ - Team Leader SSGN (SIgnal) or GNSS (Genesis) RWBY (Ruby) JNPR (Juniper) HRNS (Harness) KAIT (Cait) List of Ninjas entered the World of Remnant Database Information 1-1 - Team SSGN (Signal) Naruto Uzumaki - Team SSGN (Signal) Info: A young Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-tailed Fox. Lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, as a orphan. Unaware for being the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Now with a new start at Remnant to had a new life as a Huntsman...but a Ninja Huntsman. ↔↔↔↔↔↔↔ Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki (Former), The Most Surprising, unpredictable knucklehead Ninja, Huntsman-in-training; as a Ninja-Huntsman. # Nicknamed: Fox-brat and etc. (many village of Konoha), Whiskers or Foxy (Yang or ?) # Clan: Uzumaki # Appearance: Outfit: * Orange and Blue Tracksuit It has blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, with a large white collar. * Orange pants * Blue sandals * Mesh Armor Shirt * Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing. New Outfit in Remnant (Based on Yoh Asakura's battle uniform) * he wore a black vest with an orange lining and black sweat pants, and still had his blue shinobi sandals. And the shirt had his red swirl symbol on his back and long black trousers, also with wrap up sandals. He still has his mesh armor underneath his clothing. * Now for the belt is a long, black with two rows of silver studs lining its sides. The buckle is silver and has a round, dark blue gem in its center. Above the gem is a silver crown. To the sides of the gem are parts that resemble wings. (From KH2; Cosmic Belt) - Check Inventory * He had his shuriken/kunai holster on his right thigh. * And addition; he had a right leather pauldron (Leather Armor Sentinel segmented shoulder) that adjusting his mesh armor shirt, with the white swirl with a tassel. - Check Inventory * And also now he had wore another glove was black and orange fingerless glove (Troy Lee Designs TLD Ace Fingerless Gloves - Cycling - Flo Orange - Men's Small) and wristband on his right is a long, black wristband with several silver diamonds on it. The diamonds are arranged in columns of three around the band, with a large one in between two smaller ones. The (Power Band is from KH2) is secured by two black straps with silver buckles. - Check Inventory * Now he is wearing was a new haori coat like his father, now its orange with black flames and blue interior. And with a white Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, and also with a kanji of 'Uzumaki'. - * Hokage Haori; short-sleeved long black haori over his new attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by dark orange flame-like motifs on the edges, and also the with the White Swirl of the Uzumaki, and the kanji for "Whirlpool" (渦巻, Uzumaki) written vertically down the back. New Outfit (Based on Sora's outfit in KH2 with Naruto version) Noted: If the tailors had create the new mesh armor underneath his clothes * wears a clothing. The hoodie is colored dark orange and the hood is black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves adding a white swirl (minus the tassel) and white lining, and additional is his red swirl crest on his back. His undershirt is a navy blue with a orange patch in the center. * His pants, were also trousers, similar to chaps, are colored dark orange and black on the ends of his pants and sleeves, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt. * The pants feature red pockets (were thigh bags) with a black cross over them. His glove(s) are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them on the right, while he keep the other; due the fact he had the arm-guard. * As for his new sandals; was a Ankle Wrap Flip Flops (Cool Gladiator) Sandals Men Flats (Summer) Shoes. Now had shin guards. * He also wears large black-orange shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. - Idea Cut-off. * His new cloth of his forehead protector is long black bandanna. Semblance/Aura * Nine-tails Chakra control A combination of Initial and Level 1 Jinchūriki Form by simply tapping into their beast's chakra, a jinchūriki begins their initial transformation. They are surrounded by a layer of red, wispy chakra granting them enhanced strength, speed and healing. The beast's chakra supplements the jinchūriki and they are able to manipulate the chakra to a certain extent: Utakata can form it into waves and blasts while Naruto can generate shockwaves through punches and roars. In this form, the jinchūriki's body undergoes slight physical changes. When Naruto enters this form, his eyes change colour and become slitted, plus his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper. Naruto's hair also grows longer and spikier, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks widen and thicken. Until the results which forms a dense shroud of chakra around the jinchūriki. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of chakra (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection, but can also harm the user if used to a certain extent. The physical changes experienced in the initial transformation become more pronounced in Version 1 forms. Which Naruto had spouts his fox ears and tail. * Demon Within (Kurama's/Nine-tails' Rage) Refer to Version 2: is the tailed beast's chakra being converted into a humanoid shape, granting the jinchūriki an edge in battle without completely releasing the beast itself. Using the jinchūriki's body as a sort of endoskeleton, a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra envelops them. The physical manifestations of the corresponding beast that are vaguely present in Version 1 states become far clearer in Version 2, in a way fully reproducing the beast in miniature: muscle mass increases and beast-specific attributes such as shells and ears become clearly defined. Because the shroud forms so tightly around them, features of the jinchūriki may be identifiable in Version 2, such as the hat and furnace that Han wears. Entering Version 2 creates a great deal of energy, producing craters beneath the jinchūriki and destroying any restraints that might have been placed upon them beforehand. Strength, speed, and chakra are once again increased beyond the levels of the previous forms, the shroud remains a reliable defence against attacks, and other features, such as chakra-arms, are still accessible. Naruto, on different occasions, forms a full skeletal structure in differing states of completeness all along his body that are attached to him by chakra-ligaments, but the bones serve no obvious purpose. Author's Noted: I will used the refer to had nine tails, instead a full transformation. Just like eight-tailed Version 2 form from Bee and Blue Bee. * Unlock Semblance Stage Techniques * Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique * Shadow Clone Jutsu ★ - Creates a solid copy of the user, an Jonin-level technique * Rasengan ★ - is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand. ** Great Ball Rasengan - Acquires 2 clones. ** Massive Rasengan * Sexy Jutsu (!) - A 'unique' transformation to form appearance of a naked women with clouds covered. * Thousand Years of Death ( :3 ) - A gag attack and form two hands together with index and middle finger. It confuses as a Tiger-seal. And its makes the victims humiliated. * Art of the Nine-tailed Fox Inferno ★ - While in Nine-tails chakra form, - Based on the Ninja Gaiden's Art of the True Inferno * Flying Thunder God - a powerful and unique space/time jutsu that the user can teleport anything, only a marker and custom kunai can pin-pointed any location. - created by Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage. * Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu - The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, or kunai, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on fūma shuriken, increasing its lethality. Naruto's Shadow Clone Formation Variant Technique(s) * Naruto Uzumaki Barrage - Using the Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto divides himself in five. As they yell "U-ZU-MA-KI", the four clones kick the enemy into the air. Then, while the enemy is floating in mid-air, the final body assaults it with a rotating heel drop while yelling "Naruto Rendan!". The name of the technique is directly lifted off Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo, which was based off of Lee's taijutsu. However, it can be said to be a Naruto-original ninjutsu. * Clone Body Slam * Clone Spinning Axe Kick * Everywhere Shuriken * Naruto 2K Uzumaki Barrage * Uzuamki Formation - Naruto creates twelve shadow clones, each armed with a kunai, forming a defensive circle, with Naruto in the middle, all prepared for the enemy to strike. The Naruto clones will throw the kunai at the enemy. New Taijutsu * Based on Asin's Fighting style from Grand Chase: Disciple/Ryujin # Razor Air Kick - leaps up and drops down with a powerful kick. Right after dropping down, Asin leaps up and performs a butterfly kick. # Striking Snake Onslaught - performs two fist attacks forward then strikes on both sides and finally gathers energy for a more powerful fist attack straight forward. After striking with the charged fist, Asin performs an upward kick. # Hanuman - inflicts several rapid, consecutive roundhouse high kicks. After landing, Naruto turns around and quickly launches a flying kick at his airborne opponent. # Smashing Hands - gathers energy to perform a powerful fist attack to the front, then teleports above the enemy and smashes the ground below. After smashing the ground, Naruto summons two orange claws geysers to both his sides. # Chaotic Storm - spins and creates a spherical water veil that marks enemies hit by the water veil and damages them after 3 seconds. # Shaolin Meteor Kick - teleports to a nearby enemy and jumps up, dragging the enemy with him, then forcefully kicks the enemy downwards, creating a water explosion with the impact on the ground. # Wrath of Nine-Tails - summons energy through his hands and slams both hands to the ground, releasing groundwater from below and causing five massive water pillars to erupt in a large area around him. New Bojutsu stance * Based on Jin from Grand Chase; Asura # Asura Strike - swings his Chamma upward twice. # Asura Slicer - flips forward thrice, striking his Chamma down with each rotation, with the last hit ending in a final heavy strike. # Asura Yang - rapidly spins his Chamma before he plants his Chamma, springs vertically upward, and comes charging back down to earth with destructive force. Mind-scape Abilities # Sensing Negative Emotions – Given by Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox. # Mindscape – Allows the user to had private meeting with anyone who make contacts with fist-bump. # Mind-Share – Communicates with each other. – Based on the Yamanaka's mind walker arts. # Memory and Emotion Share – Branch abilities to the Mind-share. Demon Within Technique * Tailed Beast Bomb - is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast. Jinchūriki can also use Tailed Beast Balls when transformed. * Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage - The tailed beast or transformed jinchūriki fires multiple uncompressed Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession at the target. * Tailed Beast Shockwave * Nine-tails Beam - The Nine-Tails can fire a powerful beam of chakra, capable of piercing even through a rock. * Nine-tails Twister Weapons * Kitsune Armguard - Created by the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama. Before he left for the new start in the world of Remnant. - Based on Asin's Armguard/Vembrassa from Grand Chase. * Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Mandarin Cyclone - A extendable staff/motorized disc launcherYou can find in Nerf and Small Soldiers movie's Commando Elites' Vehicla that has a motorized disk launcher. Its called the Jackhammer Vehicle. hybrid bo staff Naruto opens his eyes, which made tensed about what he was holding: An orange collapse and inactive-form of a extendable bo-staff with a black handle with two gold flat metal end caps; along with 3 smaller rings on each side, it was painted ebony black. = As he even notice the engraving on the smaller kanji that '爆' on each buttons translate means explosion. He knew the translation formula of the paper-bombs were that used. On the center is a switch that allows to extended the staff, longer. = Naruto was surprised for that the bo-staff was longer then him, about, 180 cm (5.9 ft). - An extendable/Collapsible staff, but fires a explosive ring that creates explosion from impact. - A combination of the Ninja Gaiden's Lunar staff of the combination of the NG1 and NG2 versions. As for the extendable mechanism is from the Predator's Combi-stick and Extendable or retractable spring load metal Bo-staff of Donatello (Paramount). Gifted by Ruby Rose. * Blade of Kurama (Kuramasaiga) - Named after his tailed-beast that sealed within me. - The blade is silvery white, the guard is golden C-shape, the handle is brownish-orange the length is two-handed is 1.6 meters (63 inches); existed but were not as common as the one-handed version, and lastly the pommel is gold and simple - Based on...Legacy of Espada Ng Panday. **Dagger Form - a parrying dagger/Main Gauche about the length is 305 mm, its good in fast attacks, and better defense to parry incoming attacks. **Sword Form - formed into a japanese tsurugi (double-edged) sword about 80 centimeters (31 inches). A sword whose strength is courage: the will to stand against anything. * Flying Raijin Kunai - A custom-made tri-prong kunai create by his father, Minato Namikaze. ---- Gaara - Team SSGN (Signal) Info: A young Jinchuuriki from Sand had a horrible childhood like Naruto does. Until Naruto made a friend and save him from his loneliness. As a student of Beacon in new-life. He now loves Cookies. Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki (Former), Sand Manipulator, # Nicknamed: Monster and etc. (many village of Suna), # Clan: # Appearance: * wears a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector. Semblance/Aura * Sand Manipulation * Demon Within Rather than fully transform into their respective beast, a jinchūriki can isolate the transformation to parts of their body. Instead of appearing as translucent or dark chakra, these partial transformations fully resemble the beast's own limbs, having fur, scales, etc. transform into his tailed beast. Whereas other jinchūriki achieve this transformation using only chakra, Gaara does so using sand: by layering sand onto parts of his body, he transforms those body parts into human-sized versions of Shukaku's. The more of his body that is transformed in this way, the more his speed and strength increases. As a consequence, however, Shukaku's personality starts influencing his own the more advanced the transformation, making Gaara increasingly homicidal; he has seemingly mastered the transformation enough by Part II that he can at least create Shukaku's arms without this happening. In the final stage, Gaara creates a full-sized Shukaku form, which he ordinarily remains safely deep within. By emerging from the form and putting himself to sleep, Gaara can transfer control of the body to Shukaku itself. Techniques # Armor and Shield of Sand (Auto) # Sand Coffin # Sand Burial ★ # Eye of Sand # Sand Clone # Sand Shower # Sand Bullet - creates a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. # Sand Shuriken # Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike # Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield Mind-scape Abilities # Mindscape – Learned by Naruto. # Mind-Share – Learned by Naruto. # Memory and Emotion Share – Learned by Naruto. # Magnet – Its similar to Pyrrha's Polarity. (Soon) # Dust Creation Weapon(s) * Sand ★ * Sand Gourd * Spear of Shukaku (his creative from Sand) - * Assault Desert Guard - A brown and tan accents shield with a kanji of 'Love' in it. * Desert Tanuki - Cerberus Front Pres 01.jpg Cerberus Side Pres 01.jpg Cerberus Back Pres 01.jpg Cerberus2.png * is a triple-barreled, triple-cylindered revolver, ornamented with scrollwork patterns, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed dog with a wing hanging from the end of the grip. Both the keychain and the gun itself are derived from Ancient Greek mythology, where Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound, guarded the gates to Hades's underworld. * The Cerberus is a semi-automatic, break loading revolver with three barrels and three cylinders. It is initially capable of holding 18 shots at once, having six chambers per cylinder. The gun is reloaded by a breaking mechanism that tilts the barrels and cylinders at an angle, allowing the ejection of spent cartridges and the placement of fresh rounds, ending with a flick of the wrist that snaps the barrels back into place. Three bullets are fired at once, allowing for only six shots per reload. ---- Sasuke Uchiha - Team SSGN (Signal) Info: A last survivor of the greatest Ninja Clan in the Leaf Village. Slaughtered by his older brother Itachi. Until the night of the massacre. Due of his negligence by his father, but his mother, Mikoto noticed. Extra Status # Role: Last Uchiha (Formerly), Avenger, # Nicknamed: Emo, # Clan: Uchiha # Appearance: * he wears a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He wears a blue-clothed forehead protector New Outfit (Based on Riku's Outfit from KH2.) * he has a sleeveless, black zip-up tank-top with double zippers, and a black-and-red vest over it with a blue separating the two colors and decorated with four silver buttons. He sports a white thick band on his right wrist, baggy blue pants held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. And he still had his black shinobi sandals. * He wears a pair of red-laced, white sneakers with gray lining and soles, and three black stripes on the sides. * And his headband's new cloth is now replaced with a new one; its now a darker blue. * And additional; he wore armor on one arm for his left arm, with the large, ornate crest (colored silver) and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red), though its is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. - Based on Terra's arm gauntlet from KH/BBS. Semblance/Aura * Sharingan * FIre Ninjutsu Techniques * Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique * Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu ★ - Spats giant fireball straight. * Lion's Barrage - His own taijutsu creation, based on the Dance of the Shadow Leaf. It is an ultra-fast combo attack that requires an advanced physical condition and a certain knack for it. The opponent is first kicked into the air and shadowed with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Upon inflicting a blow, one takes advantage of said opponent's counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assaults. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable. All variations end with the opponent being thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. * Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower - Fires multiple fireballs. * Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu * Chidori - A lightning-based assassination technique. *Manipulated Shuriken Jutsu - With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite. * Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack - The user first attaches strings beforehand onto the tossed shuriken and kunai thrown after it, then one shuriken is pulled back using a tree as an axis, based on the yo-yo's principle. The other shuriken and kunai are decoys, and the true attack is the shuriken that is pulled back using the force of the thrown kunai. The trick in making this technique successful is to somehow be able to read the enemy's movements, which normally would require the Sharingan. MGR - Raiden's HF Blade - Standard.png|Chidorikiri (Thousand Birds' Cutter) High frequency blade by smotherme999-d3kjvn7.png|Chidorikiri - Sword and Sheath Vepr industries high frequency short sword talon by epicsunrise-d5xvn3o.jpg Weapon(s) *Chidori Cutter (千鳥切 - Chidorikiri; Thousand Birds Cutter) - A straight-edged katana with a lighting dust crystal on the hilt- Based on the MGS4/R and even SSGN-version of Raikov. *Snake Bite (or Hebi kōshō) - A single-edged Combat Knife/Taser with a long rod on the black side, has the potential to use the reverse-edged. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. - Based on Stun Knife from MGS4. * Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) Cancelled Idea # A tanto-shape stungun rod, which made the foe's stun with - Based on the Large Stungun from Dino Crisis 2. ---- Shikamaru Nara - Team SSGN (Signal) Info: Extra Status # Role: Genius Nara, Lazy ass, the number one at running away" or "the number one coward, snd most typical lazy ninja # Nicknamed: Lazy-bun # Clan: Nara # Appearance: * his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. * New additional: A Green Military Flak Jacket, its much unlike the Hidden Leaf's (Konoha) flak jacket. - Dutch's Flak Jacket from Black Lagoon. New Outfit (2-years skipped) * Noted: He will wearing like Styker from Mortal Kombat 2011. Semblance/Aura * Shadow Manipulation Techniques * Shadow Possession Jutsu * Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu * Ino-Shika-Chou formation * Giant Shadow Palm Crush Weapons *Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Shadow Stick - Expandable Straight/Riot Baton 36", Polycarbonate, Aluminum w/ Knurled Grip ---- * 24", expands to 36" length * Aluminum positive-lock collapsible batons * Polycarbonate shaft * Knurled grip * Diameter: 1-¼" * Weight: 24 oz. ---- * Shadow Strider - A pitch black Strider Valkyrie combat knife - Based on Vamp's Knife 2014 MGS4. * Trap Kit - A set of tools for Shikamaru's set-up traps on opponents or group of foes. *Wing Shooter - 9mm pistol carries 18 rounds in Semi-Auto/3-round burst. - a variant pistols to H&K VP70. = a pistol of Leon F Kennedy. ---- Database Information 1-2 - RWBY (Ruby) Ruby Rose - Team RWBY (Ruby) Info: A young red hooded Huntress, with a great spirit for being like her mother. With a friendship with Naruto, had leads to love. Extra Status # Role: Scythe Wielder, Speedster, # Nicknamed: Red (by Roman) # Appearance: * Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She is currently the youngest character in the series. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. * As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, as well as the promotional logo for RWBY, she has a silver cross on her belt, but it was eventually changed into a silver version of her rose emblem. Semblance/Aura * Speed Techniques *Flying Dive Cutter - When she uses her semblance and jumped in the air. *Speed - 100% (79% without her scythe) # Mach 1 – Doubles her speed by 79-80%, about faster then a F1 Formula Cars. # Mach 2 – Creates 100% more faster then a Jet’s Sonicboom with a speed of sound and blink of an eye. Weapon(s) *Crimson Rose (HCSS: High Caliber Sniper-Scythe) *Penny's Sword (Temporary; soon) ---- Weiss Schnee - Team RWBY (Ruby) Info: A (spoil) heiress of the Schnee Family. Unlike Sasuke, she never recognized by her father. Extra Status # Role: Heiress of the Schnee Company, # Nicknamed: Snow Angel (by Jaune and Neptune), Ice Queen (by Sun, Jaune, and Roman) # Clan: Schnee # Appearance: * dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses herSemblance. According to Weiss, her dress is a combat skirt, whichRuby Rose also wears. Techniques/Glyphs - From Semblance Fencing # Charge Thrust # Multiple-strike Myrtenaster is shown to contain yellow, blue, red, cyan, purple, and white Dust. * Fire - Red Dust; first seen "The Emerald Forest", when Weiss accidentally sends a line of flame toward a tree. * Ice - Blue Dust; Weiss uses ice Dust the most out of any other type, and is seen using it in a variety of ways: ★ * Ice crystals - First seen in the "White" Trailer, Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground. ** Sheet ice - First seen in "Painting the Town...", Weiss has shown the capability to form a thin sheet of ice on the ground. ** With glyphs - Weiss seems to use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take. In "Painting the Town...", she places glyphs in front of Ruby's Crescent Rose to cause the bullets fired through the glyphs to erupt into ice crystals upon impact with the Atlesian Paladin-290. In "No Brakes", she uses a glyph to encase her team in ice, protecting them from a powerful impact. In "Breach", she uses a glyph to shape the ice into a giant sword. * Lightning - Yellow Dust ** With glyphs - First seen in "Painting the Town...", when she fired a yellow streak from Myrtenaster onto the ground beneath Blake to create a haste glyph. * Wind - In "Never Miss a Beat", she uses it to produce wind from Myrtenaster to hold off Flynt Coal'sattack. Summons * Weapon(s) * Myrtenaster - It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) that seems to act as a focus or source for Weiss' power. * Sand Flask - created by Gaara, it serves as a defense mechanism like Gaara's. ---- Blake Belladonna - Team RWBY (Ruby) Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Cat Faunus, # Nicknamed: Kitty (by Roman) # Clan: # Appearance: * wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. * She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. * Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Semblance/Aura * Shadow Techniques #Substitute Shadow #Earth Clone (imbued with Earth Dust) # Weapons *Gambol Shroud: # Ninjato = Shift into a Pistol and Kama (Sickle) form. # Cleaver - Sheathed/Blade Hybrid. * Small sand-color box (Flip-Top Belt-Style Ammo Box) - same as Wiess' sand flask. It given by Gaara as a means to protect her by the sand. ---- Yang Xiao Long - Team RWBY (Ruby) Link: [Click Here] Info: A older half-sister of Ruby. But her goal is to find her mother. Extra Status # Role: Burning Brawler, # Nicknamed: Blondie (by Junior and Mercury), Firecracker (by Qrow), # Clan: # Appearance: * who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. * She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. * Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. * Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst into flames the longer she fights. Her eyes turn red and her hair produces more fire when she becomes angry. Semblance/Techniques *Strength Boost - The damage she hits, the strength increases * Burning Strength Mk 1: Rage of FuryObtained by Naruto in chapter 11 Doubles her strength and endurance by creates large flaming aura surrounds the user (Yang). The time limit is 10 seconds. * Burning Strength Mk 2: Rage of Overheat A powerful semblance ability, when a user had large amount of the damage she receives from any high or powerful attacks, which unleashes the most largest amount burning aura that its better then when Junior had took the large strain of hair of hers. Until seeing something seeing their friends and love ones had almost died. That only triples the amount of strength is even more stronger then her Semblance. The time limit of the effects will be 3 minutes, then 8 seconds. Weapons * Ember Celica - Shotgun Gauntlets = ---- Team JNPR (Juniper) Jaune Arc See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: "Vomit Boy", from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Semblance/Aura * Protective Weapons *Crocea Mors; Shield and Sword ---- Nora Valkyrie See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Channels electricity to muscles Technique * Nora Smash! Weapons * Magnhild - A Warhammer/Grenade Launcher Hybrid Brute Weapon. ---- Pyrrha Nikos See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Polarity (Magnetism) Weapons * Miló (Javelin/Xiphos) and Akoúo̱ (Shield) ---- Lie Ren See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Weapons * StormFlower Team CFVY (Coffee) Coco Adel See: [Click Here] Weapons *Minigun ---- Fox Allstair See: [Click Here] Techniques * Shockwave Force - Same way as Lie Ren does when he kicked a King Taijitu Weapons * His Blade Weapons ---- Velvet Scarlatina See: [Click Here] Weapons * Velvet's Box = Camera - The weapon is capable of creating solid "light copies" of any weapon Velvet has photographed, which she can then use in battle. ---- Yatsuhashi Daichi See: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Yatsu (by Velvet) Weapon(s) * Gigantic greatsword ---- My OC Creations and Group 1 - Team 'DYZR (Daystar)' or JYZR (Jayzer) Jing D. Hayabusa ] Extra Status * Role: '''Keyblade Wielder, Master, Traveler * Appearance: He consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his right side, and at first held a katana, with a red cloth hand with golden decoration; the pommel and tsuba. - Kirito's outfit from Sword Art Online. - The coat provides the user with a high hiding bonus, allowing the user to hide from monsters or players that lack a high Searching skill. Techniques *Critical Strike - Deals heavy piercing blow. - From Battle Realms *Guard Break - It allows the user to unleash a powerful finishing combo move while piercing through an enemy's guard. Meaning to pierce a single target's guard with a short, powerful spiral thrust, launching them into the air. - From KH2 *Explosion - allows the user to generate a vortex of energy around themselves. - From KH2 *Horizontal Slash - It allows the user to hit a target from left to right during a midair combo. - From KH2 *Finishing Leap - It allows the user to jump high into the air while attacking at the end of an attack combo. By slamming your weapon on the ground, creates a eruption of shockwave. - From KH2 *Dodge Slash - allows the user to perform a series of jerking spin-slashes and twirl past incoming attacks, but only when at a specific distance from the target or in the middle of an enemy's combo. - From KH2 *Magnet Burst - envelops the user in an orb that reels in enemies before it explodes. *Aerial Finish - It allows the user to unleash a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. *BladeCharge - clads the user in a bright violet aura that forms a longsword around their Keyblade. *Jump - leap into the air and stab the Keyblade onto the enemy, consuming one of the stocked attacks. *Highlander Assault *Soul Edge *Unlimited Blade *Birth of Blades - Summons longest swords with saw-like prongs. *Limit Break - deliver a series of powerful mid-air slashes. With ten times, with the first nine attacks building up to a final, lunging blow that pierces the enemy with a powerful finishing move. Semblance * Summoning Swords # Blue - A Projectile sword which Fires out swords at the enemy after executing a Spiral Swords maneuver. The swords surround an enemy then fire all at once. # Yellow - Pointing his/her index finger at the target, the practitioner generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six glowing swords of light that slam into a target's midsection and hold them in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the beams. - Based on Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō from Bleach. Magic *Blizzaga - causes the user to fire a large ice shard at the opponent. - is a single-target attack spell that shoots a single burst of ice crystals at an enemy, it goes through all the enemies in the way of and behind the target, except if nullified by the target. *Firaga - spins two rings of fireballs around the user. *Thundaga - drops a bolt strikes an enemy and then spreads outwards in a large radius. By raising a weapon on a air. *Aeroga - creates a powerful, light green vortex of wind above the user's head that draws in nearby enemies. *Curaga - heals the user and all nearby party members. *Magnega - creates a large red sphere and blue sphere above the user. Smaller red and blue spheres rotate around them in a vortex of white energy, drawing enemies in. *Reflega - It briefly produces a large barrier of light that blocks any attacks. If an attack is successfully guarded, the barrier unleashes a bigger spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. *Mega Flare - It allows the user to summon a fireball that creates a blinding, screen-distorting explosion that heavily damages all enemies on-screen, dealing fire damage. Weapons * Katana; Dragon Sword * Keyblade: ** Fenrir - The Fenrir Keyblade, unlike all other Keyblades, takes on the appearance of a pin tumbler lock key, with bandages adorning the base of the blade similar to Cloud's Buster Sword. Its Keychain resembles Cloud's Fenrir pendant from his Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit. * Dual Pistols = Ivory & Ebony ** The right-handed white gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times, while the left-handed black gun, Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort. * Hidden Blades - A close combat conceal blades were hidden on each of the forearms. ** Modifications: Dart Launcher and Rope Launcher, Stun Blade, *Solluna Blade - A compact Broadsword with a shortshort **Sol - Great Sword **Luna - Short Sword * Air Rifle - 5 shots - long-range silent weapon; Darts - Sleep, Berserk, Firecrackers Grenade Launcher - Explosive Shrapnel, Sleep Gas, Berserk Gas, -- ---- Zeke Z. Vortexlobo '''Extra Status * Role: Storm Swordsman * Appearance: Techniques * Weapons *Vortex Fang - A katana were from Jinroh *Thunder Devil - From Onimusha's Buraitou *Flame Edge - Kill Bill's Sword *Combat Knife - A backup-weapon for close-combat - Part of Jinroh's weapon. Cancelled Idea Kazekiri (Wind Dust Powered; based on Dust Strike Katana) ---- Yasha "Jo" Z. Vortexlobo Extra Status * Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Techniques * Weapons *Wolf's Rain - Ninjato - Based on Saya's Sword from Blood+ ---- Johnny Raidern Extra Status *'Role:' *Clan: *Elemental *Appearance: ''' Appearance * Techniques #Magnum Break - Stab on a ground that creates a wave of flames surrounds the user. #Bash - Strikes a single target with a strong blow to inflict physical damage. Stunning the foe. #Aura Blade - Creates a special aura around the weapon that increases damage and ignores the targets DEF, but not his Flee. Weapons #Apocalypse - is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a crossguard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. ---- My OC Creations and Group 2 - Team SABR (Sabre) Shibura "Shibu" Kage '''Extra Status *Role: *Clan: *Elemental *Appearance: ---- My OC Creations and Group 3 - My primary Couple They are survivors of alternate dimension world were the stated from the 4th Shinobi War. Which they're been heavy injured during the War. As Naruto had carried Sakura to the hospital that were a town called 'Shell Town'. Naruto Uzumaki Extra Status *'Role:' Toad Sage, Jinchuuriki of Kurama *Clan: Uzumaki *Elemental *Appearance: His outfit now consisted of a long sleeve black sweatshirt that stopped at his forearms with tan pants. He wore open toed shinobi boots. He had black gloves with metal plates on them to hide the sage markings and wore a face mask to cover his whisker marks since that was more convenient than having to explain that he was not a faunus. He also wore a orange haori with black flames at the bottom. He had a kunai pouch strapped to his leg and a multipurpose pouch around his waist. His weapon of choice, a large sword was strapped to his back. Techniques: *Transformation Jutsu - Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu *Substitute Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu; Multi, and Mass *Frog Kumite **Frog Slap - While performing the Frog Kata, Naruto delivers a powerful open-handed strike, sending ripples of natural energy that emanate through the struck target from the initial point of contact. *Rasengan **Great Ball Rasengan **Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan - enhanced by Sage Mode **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage - enhanced by Sage Mode **Wind-Style: Rasengan ***Hurricane Vortex Jutsu ***Wind-Style: Rasenshuriken ***Wind Style: Repeated Rasenshuriken ***Giant Rasenshuriken - enhanced by Sage Mode ***Mini-Rasenshuriken - enhanced by Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. ***Rasen-Absorption - Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, uses his chakra arms to form a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses extra chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere, simulating an "absorption" of the victims into the Rasengan. *Planet Rasengan - Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. The strength of this technique is so great that it took even a shinobi reincarnated by the Impure World Reincarnation technique a significant amount of time to regenerate, which they normally do instantly. *Summoning Jutsu: Toads *Nine-tails Chakra Mode = Full Transformation **Tailed Beast Bomb **Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Flying Thunder God Jutsu **Flying Thunder God Jutsu: Second Step *Sage Mode : Toads *Wind-Style: Great Breakthrough *Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water-Style: Water Wall - A defensive jutsu *Water Style: Ripping Torrent - This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand which fires at a high speed towards the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale Fire Release techniques. In the anime, it was also shown to be able to be conjured from the surrounding area in the form of a torrential wave. It can also be combined with the Wind Release: Rasengan to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique. Weapon(s) *Fusion Sword - *Hiraishin Kunais *Kunai(s) and Shuriken(s) *Paper Bomb(s) (Explosive Tag) *Wire Strings ---- Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno Extra Status *'Role:' Medical-Nin, New Slug Princess *Appearance: Her outfit now consisted of a red sleeveless cropped top and red apron skirt with two white circles, and black tight shorts underneath. She wore open low-heel, calf-high boots. She had brown left forearm glove with metal plate on it. She also wore a white cloth covering his left leg at the bottom. She had a kunai pouch strapped to her right leg and a multipurpose pouch around her waist with a belt on it. His weapon of choice, a tanto. *Casual: *Casual (Adult): usual red sleeveless qipao top that fell to her knees, with the Uzumaki clan crest encased within the bold white circle that served as her own family's emblem. With it she also wore her light-colored pants and high heeled shoes. On her arms were a pair of white bracelets that hung on her hands and her dress was open in the front to expose her bellybutton, a sign of her maturity and a flirtatious expression of her sexuality. In her signature pink hair she wore her usual red headband and twin red hair clips to hold the left side of her hair in place. Techniques: *Transformation Jutsu *Substitute Jutsu *Clone Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu *Sakura Blizzard Jutsu - Sakura's old technique - Sakura throws a barrage of kunai attached with bags of small explosive tags and cherry blossom petals to help camouflage the tags. Sakura simply has to throw an additional kunai with an explosive tag to ignite the tags and catch the target in a large explosion. - From Movie version. *Strength of the Hundred Seal: Reserve Seal *Chakra Enhanced Strength This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing. The training for this technique is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full force to help her learn. Subsequently, the outcome of this training is incredible, giving the user enough strength to easily make gigantic craters or kill opponents with a single strike. *Mystical Palm Technique *Chakra Transfer Technique - allows the user to transfer some of their chakra to another person. *Chakra Scalpel *Cherry Blossom Clash - While some may see it as "superhuman strength", this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu, that demands the ability to concentrate, along with minute chakra control. An immense amount of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it it is gathered into the fist. That chakra is then released into the target, which does a great amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit it is pulverised into many pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact". *Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash - Sakura builds up chakra into her fist, then strikes the opponent in their abdomen, crushing them into the ground, and destroying a large part of the area too. *Poison Extraction Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Slugs *Reserve Seal: Release *Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration *Mitotic Regeneration the Hundred Healings *Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing *Rasengan - Learned by her husband Naruto. **Water-style: Rasenshuriken - her own version, learned by Naruto. *Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water-Style: Water Wall - A defensive jutsu *Water-Style: Ripping Torrent - This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand which fires at a high speed towards the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale Fire Release techniques. In the anime, it was also shown to be able to be conjured from the surrounding area in the form of a torrential wave. It can also be combined with the Wind Release: Rasengan to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique. *Earth-Style: Mud Wall - The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth. *Earth Style: Earth Dragon - The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. Weapon(s) *Antidote *Lightning Barrel (Anime only) *Military Rations Pill (Anime only) *Poison *Senbon (Anime only) *Tantō - Chakra-conducted Tanto *Kunai(s) and Shuriken(s) *Paper Bomb(s) (Explosive Tag) *Wire Strings *Raijin Kunai (Share one) *Eclipse Scythe - A Gigantic Metallic Gray Scythe, allows to fold-up. Cancelled Idea *Multi Dust Blade Tanto (Red; default) - Based on Raven's Katana/Odachi and a The scabbard appears to contain a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, and yellow. And combination of 3D's blades.. ---- Team BAND - The recreation of Tobi-Yaza's BAAY (Bay) Athrun Dengel Alternate to Art Legend Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: *In facial appearance he had tan skin, orange red hair, and had green eyes. *His clothing was unique to say the least, he had dark orange jeans on, a long black sleeved shirt with his right sleeved rolled up, and a green shirt over it, and was carrying a slightly longer baton, and a boom box with him. *They thought the guy was some sort of punk artist, or something, but after giving him a hand up, he seems to be a lot stronger than he gives off. Technique(s) * Weapon(s) *Keaper - which is just a simple rod that can transform into the following type(s): long machete dagger, bo staff, scythe. **Simple Rod - Based of Mockingbird's weapon, considered inactive form, **Machete-Knife - A black blade with silver linings weapon. **Bo-staff - a Expendable Staff **Scythe - A curved blade scythe. *Bass Cannon - is a large, cannon-shaped weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. - Basically was a Thundergun from CoD: Black Ops Zombies. Breck "Betty" Williams Adding a nickname of Tobi-Yaza's creation Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: * Semblance: Music - Weapon(s): * Bass Guitar - that can turn into an axe, but she prefers using her Bass more, because she would play a melodic tune that'll cause her allies to heal, or either boost their aura to be either aggressive, or defensive, because her semblance allows her to do that. Nathasha Adamska Renamed to Yana Adamska Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: * Semblance: Fog creation - create a fog storm where her teammates, mainly Arte to use as a means to do a fast victory, but she also uses it to have her voice as a weapon, as it can be projectiled all around within the fog that proves to be fatal to huntsmen, but gives Grimm an aggressive boost. Weapon(s): * Mic - that she can pull the speaker off, and as a concealed dagger, or use the cord to strangle her victims. Adalwolfa 'Adal' Yeager This name will be keeping it. Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: * Semblance: it would be forever passive allowing her to have better human dexterity, strength, and a 6th sense I dubbed total hunters mode, but is other wise considered to be your clssic stand in line huntress. Weapon(s): * the classical Claymore sword, and a shield with the shield to be optionally covered with spikes, - Based on Artorias' fighting style in Dark Souls 2. Supportive Characters Beacon Academy ---- Ozpin - Headmaster See: Ozpin ---- Glynda Goodwitch - Right-hand Lady See: Glynda Goodwitch ---- Bartholomew Oobleck See: Bartholomew Oobleck ---- Peter Port See: Peter Port ---- Reina (OC) Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Weapon(s) * ---- Zwei Appearance: Zwei is a black-headed, tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. His tail is short and stubby, nowhere near the length that would indicate him as being a Cardigan Welsh Corgi. Database Information 2 Sun Wukong Link: [Click Here] Extra Status * Nicknamed: Semblance/Aura * Via Sun - emits two spectral clones of himself. One of the clones appears to be armed with his staff weapon, while the other had no weapon. The spectral clones appear to explode on contact with an opponent. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. He appears to need to stand still and concentrate while using his Semblance. Weapon(s) * Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang ---- Neptune = Atlas Information: [Click Here] Penny Polendina Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Robot # Nicknamed: P.E.N.N.Y. # Appearance: * Penny has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin conceals her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bear similarity to the shutter of a camera. * The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. Techniques *Energy Blast - This blast of energy is powerful enough to simultaneously slice multiple Bullheads in half, shooting them down. She can also put her swords into a smaller rings in order to fire multiple weaker beams. Weapons *Penny's Swords ---- Yugito Nii Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki of Matatabe, the Two-tailed Monster Cat (Former) # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. Yugito also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Semblance/Aura * Blue Flames, * Demon Within: Two-tails Chakra, * Unlock Semblance Stage, * Mind-scape Abilities; Mind, Memory and Emotion sharing. Techniques * Cat Claw - While in her transformed state, Yugito slashes the opponent with a powerful and quick swipe, using the extended nails on her hands. * Claw Creation Technique - This technique allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. * Flying Claw - lunges at an airborne opponent and delivers a powerful cross slash. * Great Cat Claw Attack - Matatabi, or Yugito in her Tailed Beast Mode, delivers a solid hit with their right paw. * Mouse Hairball - The user transforms their spit into a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually splits into individual and similarly ablaze hairs. These flaming projectiles pursue the intended targets before exploding, once they come into contact with an object. Weapons *Nail Claws *Matatabi’s Lash – A simple normal leather whip that generates blue flames. – Refer to Castlevenia: Lament of innocence. Its now like the Whip of Flames. ---- James Ironwood Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: General of the Atlas Military # Nicknamed: Jimmy (by Qrow) # Appearance: * is shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. Weapon(s) * Revolver ---- ---- Samui Quote: "If you two really are the same Kinkaku and Ginkaku from the history books, I'd rather you don't call us one of "your own"… Not cool. Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. Semblance/Aura * Techniques * Weapons *Tanto = Modified with Lightning Blade tanto ---- Atsui Quote: "Looks like you're a little hot under the collar today, sis! These guys must be something else!" Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * He has neck-length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes. His typical attire consists of a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform, along with the village's respective flak jacket. He also has bandages on his forearms, shin guards and the kanji for "heat" (熱, netsu) tattooed on his left shoulder. Semblance/Aura * Techniques * Cloud Style: Flame Slice (Cloud-Style Flame Beheading) - The user first imbues their blade with fire, before slashing in the direction of the desired enemy, resulting in the creation of large arcs of intense flame that follow the trajectory of the previous swing. A skilled user of this technique, such as Atsui, is capable of surrounding their immediate area with a circular wall of flames, incinerating multiple targets even if they approach from numerous angles simultaneously. Weapons *Flame Sword ---- Karui Extra Status ---- Omoi Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Semblance/Aura * Techniques * Weapons *Sword ---- = Winter Schnee = Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: # Nickname(s): Ice Queen (by Qrow) # Appearance: * is a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Semblance/Aura * Glyphs * Summoning Weapon(s) * Sword = Dual Form ---- Ciel Soleil Link: [Click Here] ---- Patch Taiyang Xiao Long Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Human # Nicknamed: # Appearance: * Semblance/Aura * Techniques # Weapons * ---- Qrow Branwen Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Human # Nicknamed: Dusty Old Crow # Appearance: * Semblance/Aura * Shape-shifting (It made an appearance in Season 3-Ep 12) Techniques # Weapons *Longsword = Shotgun and Scythe ---- Raven Branwen See: RavenNo wonder why Raven had not yet unseen by everyone or under the search from Yang? No one knows what is her reason for leaving her biological daughter. Extra Status # Role: Human # Nicknamed: # Appearance: * wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle, but with black instead of blonde hair, and her eyebrows are a little bit higher. In her youth, she had a small portion of her hair tied back. In her only appearance, Raven's eyes appear to take on the same red coloration that Yang's do when the latter is enraged. Techniques # Weapons *Katana = Nodachi Rejected and Cancelled Idea(s) Orion "Brandon" Wild # Role: Gunslinger # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): # Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Elesis, and Johnny Raidern # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Techniques #Death Blow: pulls out his coffin, holding it like a Rocket Launcher, and fires a missile forward. #Fatality Bringer: activates the machine gun attachment on his Coffin, firing wildly forward. #Bullet Dance: activates the machine gun attachment, and spins in circles, jumping near the end. #Doom's Rain: opens 6 missile ports on his coffin, and fires them all around. Weapons #Cerberus #Coffin: Anti-tank Missile Launcher, and High Caliber Vulcan. Elesis O'Milee Characteristic # Role: ???? # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): '''Grand Meister # '''Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Johnny Raidern, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Zeke O'Mailey (Brother) Techniques # Weapons # Grand Meister - Based on Grand Chase Meister Clan's Weapons from Elesis. = Reference Describe clothesChapters Referred Transcription Page: (01) - 02 - 03